Butterfly Kisses
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: Short song fic about Calleigh and her dad, and Eric a little at the end. I loooove this song...too cute :D A lot better than it sounds I promise. Plz read and review!


**Heyy guyz! I love this song…and I thought of this fic when I was listening to it. A short fic about Calleigh and her dad, and how her love for him will never die. I don't like how ppl just assume that her dad is a bad guy. He just has a drinking problem. Lots of ppl have that problem. Anyways…hope yall like it!**

* * *

**  
**

_**There's two things I know for sure,  
**_

_**She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.**_

_**As I drop to me knees by her bed at night,**_

_**She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes,**_

_**And I thank God for all of the joy in my life;**_

_**Oh but most of all, for butterfly kisses…**_

Duke stooped down next to his little girl's bed. It was his turn to put her to bed and there was nothing he would rather do. "Hey there, baby. Ready to sleep?" Little Calleigh Duquesne smiled at her dad and nodded.

She moved closer to him and brushed her nose over his. Once. Twice. A third time. Then kissed him on the tip of his nose. She couldn't go to sleep without kissing her daddy goodnight. "I love you, daddy." Duke smiled sweetly and turned off the light as he exited the room.

_**Sweet sixteen today,**_

_**She's looking like her mama a little more everyday.**_

_**One part woman, the other part girl.**_

_**To perfume and make up, from ribbons and curls.**_

_**Trying her wings out in a great big world;**_

_**But I remember butterfly kisses…**_

Today is the day, the day Calleigh Duquesne turned sixteen. And Duke wanted it to be the most magical day ever. Granted he had a bit of problems, he wanted his baby girl to have the best day of her life. He wanted her to have a happy childhood memory. One to add to those of them when she was younger, before he started to drink.

Unfortunately, his drinking got the best of him once again. On her birthday. The day he had planned to be so special. He couldn't help himself. The adults all around him were drinking, and alcohol had somehow become irresistible to him.

He took it a bit too far. When he unveiled her birthday present, her new car, he was so drunk that he threw up right there in front of everyone. Calleigh sighed, but she accepted the gift willingly and still loved her dad no matter what. That night, she helped her dad to bed. "I'm so sorry," her dad choked out. Calleigh smiled, "I know dad."

She brushed her nose against his three times and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Duke smiled and soon fell asleep. Calleigh felt a smile creep its way onto her face as she turned off the light and exited the room.

_**You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,**_

_**I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.**_

Today was the worst day of his life. Duke and his wife were getting a divorce. He had tried to work it out, he really had. But once again, his drinking got the better of him. "Which is why I can't take this anymore," Catherine Duquesne said," I love you Duke I really do, but this is too much."

With that she picked up her bags, and left. The door slammed shut behind her. No one blamed her for leaving. Hell, Duke understood completely. What he didn't understand, however, is why Calleigh remained faithful to him. After Catherine left, he expected her to leave too. "Daddy I won't lie to you, I have lost almost all of my respect for you," she smiled weakly, "But I still love you, and I'm gonna help you get through this." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

_**She'll change her name today,**_

_**She'll make a promise and ill give her away.**_

_**Standing in the bride room just staring at her,**_

_**She asked me what I'm thinking and I said I'm not sure.**_

_**I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl,**_

_**And she leaned over and gave me butterfly kisses…**_

She looks beautiful. The most beautiful you have ever seen her in years. And you know why. Duke smiled at his daughter. She was a vision in white. She looked like an angel, sent down from heaven to make the lives of her family and friends that much more joyful.

Duke teared up, looking at her again. "Daddy? Are you okay?" All Duke could do was nod. She grew up so fast. Duke remembered those nights he had put her to sleep, noses brushing, a kiss on his nose. He smiled at the thought. "You grew up so fast. This almost seems surreal."

Calleigh smiled and walked across to her dad. She moved in closer and brushed her nose against his. Once. Twice. A third time. Then she pecked him on his nose. She pulled away and said, "I'll always be your baby girl, daddy. I love you."

Duke smiled and locked arms with his daughter. He walked her down the aisle where he gave her away to her new husband. Eric Delko. Duke smiled, she did good. He will make a fine husband. He walked over to the front row where he sat next to a familiar face. He laced their fingers and looked over to Catherine. She smiled at him and looked back to pay attention to the ceremony.

_**With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.**_

_**To deserve her love in the morning and butterfly kisses,**_

_**I couldn't ask god for more,**_

_**Man this is what love is.**_

_**I know I've gotta let her go,**_

_**But ill always remember**_

_**Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses…**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**So?? What do yall think? And I'm just takig a break from my other one, the new chp will be up soon :). Luv u guys! R&R plz!!**


End file.
